Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be utilized in packages for providing white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white), and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) light products. A representative example of an LED device comprises a device having at least one LED chip, a portion of which can be coated with a phosphor such as, for example, yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The phosphor coating can convert light emitted from one or more LED chips into white light. For example, LED chips can emit light having desired wavelengths, and phosphor can in turn emit yellow fluorescence with a peak wavelength of about 550 nm, for example. A viewer perceives the mixture of light emissions as white light. As an alternative to phosphor converted white light, light emitting devices of red, green, and blue (RGB) wavelengths can be combined in one device or package or device to produce light that is perceived as white.
Despite availability of various LED devices and methods in the marketplace, a need remains for improved devices and improved manufacturability of devices suitable for industrial and commercial lighting products and replacement of conventional light sources, such as for example, 50 to 100 watt HID and high wattage compact fluorescent (CFL) lamps, outdoor lighting products, home luminaires, and retrofit light bulbs. A need remains for improved devices suitable for a range of low to high voltage applications. LED devices and methods described herein can advantageously enhance light output performance and accommodate various low to high voltage applications while promoting ease of manufacture.